I wish
by Elaineybeanie
Summary: When an ordinary school girl gives the boss of the school a chain letter, somehow fate brings them together. Natsu treated Lucy poorly, but then they slowly find themselves in love with each other. Can they finally be together? Or does Natsu's illness set them on a separate path? Nalu Au and more.


I always dreamt about growing up and becoming an independent woman, making money by myself. Graduating from an ivy league school, finding my dream job, and have my career rising every day. Here's how I wish it would've gone.

Me, striding confidently in the tall building, heading for my office. "BRAVO! The big order that software company placed, was done by yours truly, LUCY HEARTFALIA!" The boss would say to me, clapping his hands and nodding like one of those car thingies.

"Everybody, be more like Lucy! Doing everything she can for the company. That's it, two months of extra wages, coming right at ya!" Then everybody would cheer and whistle.

"Oh my god, what's this? Lucy? Are you engaged?"Someone would point to my shiny ring, and congratulate me for finding my true love. My life will shine… Like a diamond.

However, it looks something like this.

"Ever, why don't you go ask her?"Freed pushed Ever, persuading her while I typed on my computer that's buzzing like crazy again.

"STUPID COMPUTER!"I kicked the main counsel with my foot but however ends up whining from the pain.

"Lucy, can we go home now, please?" Ever begged, Freed and Bickslow stood behind her, examining the room as if they were interested.

"Oh, yeah. Sure, sure!"I waved them off as I glanced at my watched. 7:30. Still not home.

"Oh, yeah. I know this fantastic sushi place, let's go."Bickslow started packing up. My phone started buzzing like crazy and I hurriedly picked it up.

"Where are you? I'm already at the restaurant. I have waited for FIVE whole minutes, another five more minutes, and I'll leave."He mocked on the other end of the phone.

"I'm on my way, sorry sorry! Wait, How can I arrive there in five minutes? It takes me half an hour to get there! Hello, hello?"I groaned. I better get there as quick as possible.

"Lucy, conference call with Paris at midnight. Your team stay and prepare for it."My nice boss ordered, caught me just in time. I could see my team's expression change from happy to "I'd rather kill myself" in a mere second. "But I have…" I started, only to find his eyebrow going up. I glanced at Bickslow, Freed and Evergreen, all of them making signs with their hands wildly, signalling me: DO NOT AGREE! However, since I'm the most popular team leader ever, I timidly nodded.

I could hear them mumbling and moaning, but again, I'm too cowardly to stand up for myself. I sat back down again, attempting to ignore the dirty looks they're throwing at me. "Study from Lucy, so great!"My boss told them, pointing at me over and over again. "Yes, sir."Freed forced out a smile as they all slumped down in their chairs. "Let's stay a little later to prepare the papers for the ! Go! Go! Earlier done, earlier home!" I laughed awkwardly, making weird hand gestures. No one even bothered to reply back. The truth is… When you grow up, you'll be in a not-so-good job, not-so-good-life, and a not-so-good relationship.

—-After work—-

"I think he likes this salad… He's on a diet."I picked from the varied choices in the Whole goods market. "Go! Go! Go! She's not a cheerleader!"I almost called out to my fellow colleagues until I heard Evergreen mimicking me. "I kinda feel bad for her, actually. Getting such a ridiculous salary but still working her ass off."Bickslow shrugged, scanning the yogurt section. I gulped, this isn't going to be enjoyable. "I don't want to be like her when I grow up, that's all I know."Freed snatched a instant noodles cup from the shelf.

"Please! How would want to be like her? I never see her hanging out with that boyfriend of hers."Evergreen strode to the cashier and checked out her sandwich. I slowly crouched down after they exited the automatic door and pushed up my glasses.

If Lucy in high school saw me like this, she'll laugh at me like they did. Laugh at what a pathetic life I'm living. I wonder, if I tried to hold him back, will my destiny be different…

—-At home—-

I put the disc into the record player, a cozy throw blanket dangling over me. I don't know how long I have had this disc for, honestly. Ever since he gave it to me, this is the only thing I treasure the most. I won't tell you I put this disc next to my pillow when I sleep.

-You're just too good to be true…

-Can't take my eyes off you…

-You'd be like heaven to touch…

-Oh I love you so much…

-And thus when heaven's arrived…

-I thank god I'm alive…

-You're just too good to be true…

-Can't take my eyes off you…

I guess, before you get too confused, I should probably explain the whole situation to you, and, more or less, tell you about my first love.

"Holy schinzelpuffs! It's already 7:21?!"I scrambled off my bed and brushed my tangly, short hair. I slammed the radio to hear the morning news, and struggled as I pulled on my uniform. A shirt, a skirt, and knee-high white socks. Bleh. I washed my face and popped on my glasses. "Are you giving birth or something? You're gonna be late!"My mom called out. "I'm coming!"I yelled, my mouth full of toothpaste.

My parents are outside, busily stuffing my brother, his plate full of bacon, sausages, and fried eggs. I guess I'm the less popular child, second to Sting. He shoved all the food into his mouth, his stomach is like an endless black hole. I rolled my eyes. I guess I'll just eat breakfast at school then.

I was about to turn eighteen, and the rule that I knew, was that there's at least two girls in the world

I climbed on my bike, and hurriedly rode out into the street. "Oh my god, look at her! A goddess in disguise!"A guy flaunted, hovering over his friend. "I know, look at those flawless features!"Some other weirdo dude replied, almost drooling. Another one with a clean cut whistled. I began to feel gloated but then I realized, wait, they were talking about Lisanna, who is gracefully walking out, looking prettier than ever.

Pretty girls, and ones that are not pretty.

Out of fury, I stumbled on my bike and fell over, scraping my knee. "Oww!"I winced in pain, skipped on my seat and rode away in a squiggly line.

If you're a boy, then I'm about to tell you a story. A story about an ordinary girl and an ordinary life you never would've cared about.

To me back then, problems are, if I want cereal or cupcake for breakfast, if I want to listen to the beetles or Elvis on my way home, and if I will do homework while watching the game or not. "Hurry up and just PICK!"The queue behind me hollered, and I grabbed a cupcake as quick as possible.

Homeroom was as miserable as always as well, Lisanna chatted with her friend, Evergreen. But I'm lucky I have my best friends here, Levy and Juvia. We were not well known in this school, but not exactly ignored because of our loudness and quirky traits.

(Hello there~ Anyways, I just want to be side noting that there's no switching rooms in this school, they stay in their homeroom all day, and their lockers are in their homerooms as well.)

Levy always had her nose in a book when she's not hanging out with us, her writing skills are off the wall. She is like Shakespeare's daughter. Anyway, Juvia? Juvia loves water, she's on the junior school swim team. And me? Well… I am amazing at rushing over to the little shop our school has during recess.

And, of course, there's always that cutest guy in the school. Some how, he's always on the school football team, and somehow, every single girl has a crush on him. Loke.

Hmm, let me see if I can recall the first moment he actually spoke to me. AH, yes, the moment at the little shop. I was standing in front of the refrigerator, debating whether diet coke or sprite. When all the girls started squealing. He walked in with his friends, and stood right behind me.

"Excuse me."He reached over me, grabbing a can of coke, leaving me looking like a ridiculous stalker who's smiling creepily at him. His voice sounded so gentle, and I blushed. "No, no problem."I walked backwards stiffly and fell into Levy and Juvia.

So, wasn't that a romantic encounter. "I'll pay."He said to his two friends, he's so generous, isn't he? I gushed with my friends, my face redder than ever.

"AHHHHHHH!"We cheered on the bleachers, watching them play. Though their heads were covered by helmets, I could always recognize Loke. The best player in the field.

And he scored a touchdown. Juvia started dancing this weird move and some dude whispered to Loke, his helmet now taken off. Revealing messy, orange hair I just want to cut off and frame.

He looked over at me, grinning. "I THINK HE'S LOOKING AT ME!"I squeezed Levy, who was looking up but mainly focused on her heavy book. "I think he's looking at me cuz smart girls are sexy."Levy laughed while I slapped her back.

But then I saw Juvia, who was literally on the edge of tears and smiling like a doofus, her mouth was full of chocolate she planned on giving to Loke. Yep, she is a little bit creepily attracted to Loke.

We paused for a second, but then continued yelling on for him. We can grin all day, just because of a look from him.

"Everybody here, please don't help those retarded boys deliver love letters to Lisanna?"Evergreen held up the pink envelopes, attempting to make us jealous again.  
"Especially these guys, who wrote Disney instead of Destiny!"

Everyone rolled their eyes and returned back to their conversations, Evergreen's like Lisanna's little minion, but ten times meaner. Lisanna wasn't mean, no, not at all. But Evergreen is a whole different story.

Anyway, this ordinary life turned upside down when I received that very letter.

I snatched it out of my locker, it was titled: To Lucy Heartfalia. My heart pounded, could this be a love letter? Could this be a new beginning? I tore it open excitedly as I giggled.

Dear Lucy:

 _This is a chain letter from a South African missionary! Now this chain letter has met you! Send 5 copies to your friends, and the good luck is yours! Otherwise disasters will be waiting for you!_

To be honest, I was scared, okay?

 _1997, didn't take this letter seriously and destroyed it, and he died in a car accident the next day. In 1963, Flayre from Holland didn't obey, and his father got an incurable disease and died in three days._

There was also dying alone, family falling apart, and terrible curses.

 _You still have three days, good luck._

I know, I'm kind of a coward for believing this, but still, I had some people in mind I can send these to. The first person whom I considered, was Sting.

(Now now, Sting is an amazing FT character, but I needed someone to be Lucy's brother, it had to be Sting, I'm sorry. If you don't like that, please skip this part.)

"Your brother advanced 5 places in the test!"My mom held up five fingers as if I'm in kindergarten. "He was in last place last time!"I stabbed my salad, "And also, he still didn't graduate from senior year, he has repeated it for like, two years!"

"Don't talk about your brother like that, if only you could get half of Lisanna's grade. 30 points. And correct your score with a different colored points!"My dad jabbed at my test.

My mom sighed and shook her head disappointedly.

"My red pen had no ink!"I shrugged.

"You know you can borrow from your teacher!"My dad gave my brother another chicken leg. "Thank you, dad!"He straightened up, and my mom gave him so more mashed potatoes. "Thank you, ma!"He smiled graciously like a tiny angel.

Many of you probably thought this, "Am I really my parent's child? Or did I just pop out of my dad's forehead like Athena?" But if my brother's family is probably ruined, I would suffer as well. So I didn't send it to him.

My first letter went out to my math teacher. . I know, what a terrible last name. "Lucy, number one, if a green, red and white ball were lined up in the same order, what is the 555 ball? You don't need to know the answer. But what is this!"He slapped the test on my table. I trembled all over, and I figured, hey, if he gets hit by a car, what harm would it do to me?

Loke sang with his guitar on the picnic table. After a few lines, he waved, beaming. I rushed out from behind the tree, but he was actually greeting Lisanna, who ran over by his side and listened along with him.

I pretend to study the tree, fascinated, but embarrassed. That's why I delivered the second letter to Lisanna, not because I am jealous of her relationship with Loke, no, not at all. But simply just the fact that she lives next door. That's all.

After I gave off the other two to mysterious neighbors,I was left with only one.

I sent the final letter, to him.

Natsu Dragneel. That name made my teeth grind when I hear it.

You wanna know why? I'll tell you why.

 **In the next chapter.**

 **Heyyyyyyyyyy guys! SO, this is my new fan fiction! This might be a bit shorter than my other ones, but don't worry! Oh, and please don't fire at me because the characters aren't exactly what they should be like, because this is also based off a movie I have watched. So please, follow, favorite and comment! :D**


End file.
